Percussion elements, as the term is used herein, are tubes or bars or the like arranged side-by-side to emit sound when struck. Such musical instruments are sometimes generically called ideophones, and within that grouping are xylophones, metalophones, tubaphones and the like.
The quality of sound emitted by a percussion element is at an optimum when it is supported by means which absorb maximum vibration when the element is stuck and hence transmit minimum vibration to whatever structure is beneath it. Generally speaking the less contact between a percussion element and the structure upon which it is supported, the less vibration will be transmitted and the higher the quality of its emitted sound. Most conventional percussion instruments include a pair of side rails supporting the opposite ends of the percussion elements usually at their nodal points. Rubber cradles mounted in side rails are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,871 and substantially rigid but elastically deformable side rails are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,353. There is a disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,972 of percussion elements having opposite end portions lying in troughs of what are called wave-shaped supports and they are held there in place by overlying cushioned members.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide percussion element support means which achieve optimum vibration absorption for high quality emitted sound. In contrast to the prior art, the support means of the invention are to involve minimal contact with the percussion elements. In addition the invention has as its purpose a support design of great simplicity and one which allows the percussion elements to be easily attached and detached. All of these purposes are achieved by a particular use of common nylon material known as self-fastening fabric, which is to say material made with mating surfaces of tiny hooks and clinging pile which can be pressed together or pulled apart for easy fastening and unfastening. Material sold under the trademark VELCRO is representative of this kind of self-fastening fabric.